HARRY POTTER and the Hogwarts Games
by Samsel Potter
Summary: Six students from each Hogwarts house has been selected to take part in the Hogwarts Games. It is a fight to the death and the winner will receive 1000 galleons, plus admiration from the entire wizarding world! Join Harry as he fights his way through the games, in a dry land full of rusty barrels, small barnhouses, large lakes and dry and colourless forest. The games are in play!


**CHAPTER 1- The Cornucopia**

The movements of the platform made Harry feel sick. He wanted to fall over, but that was not an option. As the roof above him opened, he felt a warm breeze hit him. His heart was beating in his chest at a hundred times a second. He closed his eyes, breathing in, focusing.

His scar was burning as he opened his eyes. The tributes from all the Hogwarts houses stood on twenty-three other platforms in a circle, facing the Cornucopia. Six students from each house had been chosen to compete in the Hogwarts Games, taken out of class and into the unknown.

Harry took the moment to glance at each of the tributes. Directly opposite him, there was Draco Malfoy, with Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him, manning him up. He knew they would team up immediately with the other Slytherins.

On Harry's right was Ron. His flaming red hair gave him away and Harry was worried his hair would cost him his life. Ron glanced at him and Harry gave him a slight twitch of his mouth which was supposed to be a smile, but with all the nerves and the worry of being killed, it didn't look like one.

Hermione was behind Ron, standing nervously on her platform. Harry knew she was going through enchantments and spells in her brain. She had that determined look on her face and she was wringing her hands.

The six Ravenclaw students stood on Harry's left. Luna looked surprisingly calm, staring at the pile of magical objects in the centre of the Cornucopia. Harry realized he should be too. He jerked his head back and took a look at the pile of goods.

Two dozen wands were scattered on the ground. Eight backpacks sat on a table. Harry knew they were filled with things he needed to win the Hogwarts Games. He saw a sneakoscope and remembrall lying next to each other on the ground. A dozen broomsticks leant against the walls of the Cornucopia and lots of different coloured potions stood on a shelf.

Harry set his eyes on one of the backpacks. _Only eight people can have one_, he thought. He needed to get into the midst of the Cornucopia fast before any deaths occurred.

A horn blew. There was no time to lose. Harry flung himself off the platform and onto the dry grassy ground. He was in farmland. The sun was burning on the back of his neck as sprinted his way forward. The other tributes were either running for the Cornucopia as well, or running away and playing it safe. Harry blocked out the world and focused only on moving his legs and arriving at the Cornucopia. He knew he only had seconds to decide what he would grab before fleeing, otherwise he'd be dead. These critical seconds would decide who would live and who would die in the following days of the Hogwarts Games.

Harry grabbed the backpack he'd been eyeing. He'd check its contents later. He ran forward and grabbed one of the potions off the shelf. It fit in his hand perfectly.

"Harry!" a familiar voice shouted behind him.

"Ron!" Harry turned around "Let's go!"

Grabbing a broomstick as he went, Harry and Ron fled the Cornucopia. Marcus Belby from Slytherin was running at them, determined to kill. He tore at Harry.

"Arrgh!" Harry yelled, falling to the dry ground, feeling the sharp tops of the grass poking into him.

"Stupefy!" Ron cried, hitting Marcus. He rolled off Harry.

"Come on Harry!" Ron shouted, as the anger of the Hogwarts Games kicked in. An array of punching, spells and shouting pierced the air.

Harry got off the ground and caught up to Ron. A jinx flew over his shoulder, but he had no time to turn around to see what it was. They were going downhill now and Harry was going too fast. His legs got tangled and he tripped, rolling a fair distance.

"Harry!" Ron was screaming his lungs off.

Harry opened his eyes. He could feel his rapid pulse and his air coming out in great pants.

"We need to hide," Ron said. Harry nodded; he was right.


End file.
